fontrailefandomcom-20200213-history
Half-Dragons
= Half-Dragons = Half-Dragons, as their name implies, are humanoids - traditionally humans or elves - that happen to be part dragon. A common joke by certain individuals is that Half-Dragons are the offspring of princesses and the young dragons who kidnap them. Though they lack the full power of a true dragon, they are nonetheless much more powerful than their parental humanoid species, calling on the power of the dragon within. All half dragons are strongly influenced by their draconic bloodline, often adopting mannerisms and personalities akin to their draconic parents. Appearance Half-Dragons generally resemble the humanoid species it came from, but with very obvious nods towards its draconic parent. How much of their body tends to be given over to these traits tends to vary dramatically; patches of colorful scales, unusual hair and eye coloration, clawed hands and feet, tails, and wings are all common, as are horn growths, ears shaped like frills or fins, and unusual skin coloration. Slitted pupils, forked tongues, and sharp teeth are all common as well. Their other traits tend to vary depending on the humanoid parent species; humans and elves are by far the most common humanoid species to have Half-Dragons. Some others look almost entirely humanoid, save for a few odd draconic traits. Noteworthy Attributes Half-Dragons boast innate draconic resistance to paralysis and sleep magicks, and are resistant to an element of their heritage (for example, a half-gold dragon is resistant to fire). Most are magically proficient, and the ones that have wings are often capable of flight. They are stronger, tougher, and often larger than their parent humanoid species, as well. Though there are many exceptions, Half-dragons tend to think and act like predators. Metallic half-dragons are drawn to a pack of companions, whether it's a family group or an adventuring party. They work well as part of a team in combat, coordinating attacks with their allies and coming to the aid of beleaguered friends. Chromatic half-dragons are more independent, self-reliant, and adaptable. They’re no less devoted to their allies, but they trust their allies to take care of themselves, and they strive to carry their own weight in a group. They live significantly longer than their parent humanoid species; a half-dragon can live for hundreds of years. Origin The heavily magical nature of Dragons assures that they can inter-breed with almost any mortal species. Several Dragon species, such as Silver Dragons, are perfectly capable of assuming humanoid forms, which is the most common way that they come about. More rarely, a dragon in its natural form manages to breed with a humanoid that survives the process. Historically, most half-dragons have been social outcasts, and have had a hard time fitting in; many of them turned to a life of adventuring as a way of escaping the confines of city walls and return to their territory. Some half-dragons, though, turn to a life of crime, preying on the residents of their new homes like the hunters their bloodlines encourage them to be. It goes without saying that many of these have wound up working for Destiny's Call. Culture Half-Dragons tend to borrow heavily from their culture of origin, and vary dramatically on whether they were raised by their humanoid or dragon parents. For example, some Dragons will cheerfully foster their half-dragon children, tending to them and teaching them things that only dragons can know. Others tend to be closely raised by their humanoid parents tend to grow up along the lines of their nondraconic forebears. Ones left to their own devices often believe they deserve everything they claim because of their bloodline. They seek out treasure wherever it hides and take glee in resorting to violence to get it. Others turn their backs on such a prospect, and try to dedicate themselves to something better.